Harmony and Discord Trailer
by lovelee445
Summary: Ten Heroes. Ten Villains. One war to end them all. Based on the opening movie for Dissidia: Final Fantasy, full explanation inside, Mass Crossover. Currently on tour.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all. Nothing in this story is mine.

A/N: I saw the opening movie for Dissidia: Final Fantasy. And I fell in love with it. So I decided to make my own version putting together my favourite heroes and villains from TV shows, movies, books, and games. So I'm turning the opening movie into a trailer for my story and will also be like a prologue for the series as well. The story is going to be from the heroes point of view, with the exception of the prologue. Sorry to all the Villain lovers out there. So anyways, enough of my rambling, on with the trailer.

Harmony and Discord

Trailer and Prologue

It was calm across the plain before them, almost serene. But from what they were told by the Goddess of harmony, Cosmos, it would not be long before this area of her world would be torn asunder by the God of Discord, Chaos, and his army.

At one end of the field was a lake. Near the shallow end of the lake, stood the Goddess's throne, and around it were her army.

A Hunter, Dean Winchester, a sawed-off shotgun in a holster, a large double headed battle axe slung over his shoulder. A Charmed One, Piper Halliwell, Excalibur in her clutches. The Seeker, William Stanton, a dagger in hand. A Son of Ipswich, Caleb Danvers. A wizard, Justin Russo, holding a wand tight in his grasp. A High Priestess of the House of Moon, Grace Neville. A young vampire, Edward Cullen, holding a scimitar. A Death Dealer, Selene, a magnum at her side, and holding a long sword. The Boy who Lived, Harry Potter, his wand at the ready, and Gryffindor's sword in his other hand. And the Slayer, Buffy Summers, with the Slayer's weapon.

Thunder crashed from above, destroying the calm. Light dimmed as clouds formed above. Lightning struck from above, and far across from them, a volcano erupts. From the molten rock, and flames walk out the Army of Chaos.

A little girl possessed by a demon, Lillith. The Lord of Evil, the Source, a sword in his hand. The Dark's Knight, The Rider, a blade in his grasp. The lost Son of Ipswich, Chase Collins. A young wizard, Alex Russo, a red wand in her hand. A woman possessed by the House of Shadows, Diana Childs. A leader of a vampiric army, Victoria, two iron battle fans in her hands. A Vampiric Warlord and founder of the Death Dealers, Viktor, a long sword in hand. The Dark Lord, Voldemort, a wand in his hand. A witch addicted to magic, Willow Rosenberg.

Behind the Army of Chaos, the lava formed into the God himself.

The darkness that shrouded the Army of Cosmos gave way, as light shines down upon them from above. Will looks up to see Cosmos, within the clouds.

Chaos gives a loud roar.

Viktor leaps off the side of the volcano, followed by Willow, Diana, and Lillith.

The Army of Cosmos charges forward across the lake. Buffy leaps into the air, and lands on the field running towards the villains, landing behind her is Edward, Justin, Will, and Dean.

Viktor approaches Dean, his sword held high, he brings it down upon him, he guards it with his axe, and strikes at him, the two fight, Viktor shoves Dean away from him, and quickly blocks an attack from Edward. Viktor quickly hits Edward hard, sending him rolling across the ground.

Edward gets up quickly, and turns to find Lillith, gathering energy. Edward jumps out of the way as Lillith sends the blast of magic at him.

The blast hits Caleb, but he manages to put up a force field in time of the attack, blocking it. He breaks the force field and quickly turns in time to block an attack from Viktor.

Meanwhile, Voldemort sends an array of magic missiles at Grace, who throws up her hand and a pink orb surrounds her, deflecting the missiles across the battlefield.

Will sees this, and begins running away from them as they fall down behind him. He slides between Dean's legs and passes by Viktor. Getting up quickly and dashing away from the missiles. Ahead he sees Lillith creating another large beam of power and quickly leaps into the air, avoiding the blast. He lands and continues running, the missiles still falling behind him. Out of the corner of his eye he sees Edward running, Will looks ahead and sees Viktor.

Edward jumps up and swings his scimitar down at the elder vampire, but Viktor manages to jump out of the way of his attack.

Will trips over his feet and rolls as Viktor passes him, but the Seeker quickly recovers and starts running again. Caleb shows up beside him, and then attacks Viktor.

Will leaps into the air, and lands on Viktor, hitting his head a couple times before leaping off. As he lands, behind him, Caleb leaps out of the way as the missiles fall upon Viktor, who throws his sword up to block them. Will continues to run and is joined by Justin. The two glance at each other then look ahead to where they're running.

Suddenly beside them orbs of magic appear. Lightening strikes from them to the ground and they start exploding leaving purple dust in their wake. The two pick up the pace and try to outrun them, but they're picking up speed and are growing in numbers.

Justin turns quickly to avoid being hit by one. As he runs he turns his head to look at Will, and witnesses him being sent into the air by an explosion.

The orbs follow Justin again. He pulls out his wand as he sees the perpetrator. He runs faster and leaps into the air in the nick of time as the orbs crash around the area he was just standing in.

The Source looks up and sidesteps out of the way as Justin attacks him, using his wand like a sword.

Meanwhile, Selene is facing off against The Rider. They are almost racing each other, both at super speed. They meet at an uphill and start clashing swords. The Rider leaps into the air backwards so to face Selene. Selene follows suit, closing the distance between them. She strikes at The Rider, but it's deflected. The two strike in midair, as if floating until The Rider hit's a little harder sending Selene downwards, The Rider's sword glows as he swings his sword and a long crescent like beam is sent at Selene. She blocks it, but is knocked back by the power of it.

The beam comes in between a battle between Piper and Victoria. They see it coming and quickly push away from each other, missing the beam as it crashes into the earth. Piper gets up and tries to regain her composure, but stumbles as the earth under her feet begins shaking.

In the distance, Chase is floating, both hands out, as he uplifts the ground surrounding Piper.

Piper attempts to keep her balance, but the earth she is standing on starts tilting, and she slides down the steep piece of floating land. She manages to grab onto the edge with one hand.

Victoria, with no trouble at all, rushes at Piper and knocks her off.

Freefalling towards the endless mist below, Piper pulls out an athema, quickly says a spell, and a light blue line is formed at the end of the dagger as if to be a rope. She hurls the dagger at a floating isle; it soars and impales the earth, allowing her to swing to safety as she passes Harry and Willow.

Willow is soaring across the floating islands, while Harry is leaping from rock to rock. Eight black power balls circle around the witch as a few of them fly at Harry, who deflects them with his wand. He swipes the sword at her, but misses, she elbows him in the back, then grabs his cloak and swings him around sending him flying across the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Justin has his wand pierced into the side of a cliff, as he struggles to pull himself up. Above him standing on the edge of a pillar is Diana, her hand above a dark purple orb, which is destroying and pushing the land below into oblivion. A dark, crazed smile is across her face as she watches Justin struggle to keep himself from falling.

Harry, who is flying by, sees this.

Below Buffy is running by. She looks up to see Harry, and then looks to Diana. She gets an idea and runs faster.

Alex is ahead of her. The young wizard swings her arm holding her wand back, and spins sending ten sapphire blue power balls into the air. They come crashing down upon Buffy, who avoids them. She does some acrobatics and flips over Alex, who turns to look at her. Alex sends more power balls at her, they land hard, but Buffy is to quick as she jumps into the air in a corkscrew.

Harry, coming up to her, pulls out his wand and points at her leg; a red rope wraps itself around her leg from the wand. She turns hard, doing a quick hard 720-degree spin, to which Harry releases her leg and is catapulted towards Diana, his sword pointed right at her. Diana, turns and sees him coming, she quickly stops her magic and deflects the attack.

In another area of the battlefield, Grace deflects an attack from Voldemort; she looks around trying to find out where he is. From behind her, power missiles are shot again from the Dark Lord. Grace jumps back and then does a back flip to avoid the attacks. She takes a few steps back upon her landing and accidentally sets off a trap set by The Source. A large insignia appears below her feet, and purple orb bombs appear and explode around Grace.

Once the dust settles, Grace looks around and finds that Edward and Dean are beside her. She looks in front of her and Will is standing there. From beside Dean and Edward, Caleb and Piper drop down and join them. Grace sees that the army is all together, and so are the villains.

The two groups start running towards each other, both villains and heroes suddenly start glowing each a colour to connect the heroes and villains who correspond to each other. They glow brighter as they suddenly become two great lights; they circle each other up into the air and crash.

---

Dean wakes up and looks around. He's at the lake. "Where is everyone?" He asks himself. "Grace?" He calls. "Caleb?"

He receives no answer. He sees the throne and notices _she_ is there. "Cosmos!" He cries. He rushes to the Goddess' side. "Are you alright? What happened?!"

The Goddess is laying across her throne, she gives him a weak smile. "Dean." The name escapes her lips. She inhales sharply in pain. "I'm, afraid that Chaos is stronger then ever. He bested me. Where are the others?"

Dean looks around and replies worriedly, "I don't know. I was hoping you could answer that." he told her.

The Goddess sighed. "I can attempt to find them. I do not know if I can, but I must speak to all of you." She stands up and looks at Dean. Her body begins to glow a golden hue, an aura surrounds her.

She looks at Dean; her eyes turn white as she sends a projection of herself to the warriors. "Warriors of Light." She calls. "I am happy to see you are all safe. That battle is not over yet, it has only just begun. You have all been called here to help rebalance the universes."

---

Harry and Justin are together as the Goddess appeared before them, and spoke. "Chaos, God of Discord has taken the crystals of your worlds and used them to empower himself to cause discord in yours and your comrades worlds."

---

Piper, Caleb, Edward, and Buffy watch as the Goddess speaks. "He has called the strongest forces of discord from those worlds to help him in his cause. So I have done the same. I have called the strongest forces of good to help rebalance the harmony."

---

Will and Grace listened as the Goddess informed them of what was happening. "I am sorry, but I am too weak from my prior battle with Chaos. I must recuperate before he strikes again. I will not be able to aid you in your journeys."

---

Selene watches the form of the Goddess before her. "I believe in you. Retrieve your crystals and bring them to me, so we may restore the balance. I will watch over you all. Be safe."

Selene sighs. "The worlds will be restored I can promise you that."

---

Grace looks up to the sky. "To be working for the Goddess of Harmony… should be interesting."

Will swallows the lump in his throat. "I can do this."

---

Piper sighs. "Every freaking week." She looks at her companions.

Caleb looks at Piper, "Sounds like a lot of work, but I'm up for it."

Edward looks at the group, all of them humans. "As long as it gets me home, I'll do anything."

Buffy looks at Edward cautiously. "Working with vampires… again. How do I get into these situations."

---

Harry nods his head. "We can do it. I know we can."

Justin looks around. "Alex… how can this have happened."

---

Dean looked at the Goddess and said, "I'll do whatever it takes."

The Goddess stopped glowing. "Be well." She told him and in a collection of bright lights she disappeared.

Dean looked around. "Well no point in staying here." He said and left.

---

In a Castle the Army of Chaos gathered. They resided in a room that was throne like.

A young woman, her hair elbow length and blonde, her lips red as blood, her eyes as blue as the ocean, her skin as pale as porcelain entered the room. She wore a long purple dress, which hung off her shoulders and had no sleeves; she wore long white gloves, and a choker. A dark smile was across her face. "His Lordship gives you his gratitude in the previous battles. The time is drawing near, when all worlds will be drenched in Discord." She informs them. "Cosmos was harmed in the last battle. Her power is waning. But it was only through the intense use of His power." The young woman informed.

"He will not be able to help you for the time being." She bowed and left the room.

Viktor smiled and looked around at his comrades. "It seems like this will be an interesting battle." He informed.

"Indeed it will." Victoria agreed.

"The worlds will be filled with the house of Shadows." Diana laughed her eyes filled with insanity, intoxicated by the power coursing through her veins.

The Rider smiled at Diana, "The worlds in Darkness."

Willow rolled her dark obsidian eyes. "So full of it, the worlds need to be destroyed. End all the suffering." She said as she flipped her long black hair.

"I'll prove to them all that I'm not as weak as I look." Alex said as she turned and left the room.

Lillith began giggling, jumping up and down, clapping. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"All of these fools, I feel as if I'm getting stupider by the moment." Voldemort said to himself. He saw Alex leaving the room. "Though she has potential." He said and left to follow her.

"I will make Caleb suffer for what he did to me…" Chase said.

"Discord will take over." The Source informed.

And so the war has begun.

A/N: There you have it. Now before I leave I'm going to leave some tidbits, About the following heroes and villains. And also some questions you may be asking.

Charmed: Why is it only Piper? Well because, she is the strongest Charmed one, and I can't have all three as much as I want to.

Why does Piper have Excalibur? I know it's Wyatt's, but as being "Lady of the Lake" She can wield it. And she needed a weapon, so I gave her Excalibur, as she already knows how to use it.

Why is the Source the Villain? Why not Christy? The Source is the Villain because if I had Christy I'd have to have Billie as well, and if I had Billie, I'd have to have Paige and Phoebe too. And I can only have one hero and one villain per universe.

Buffy the Vampire Slayer: Why is the villain Willow? I know that the big bad is The First, and originally, I did have the First as my BtVS villain, but then I remembered. The First is not corporeal, you can't touch it. So I decided to make it Dark Willow instead.

Twilight: Why do Edward and Victoria have weapons? Well because they needed them.

Why those weapons? Well, originally Edward was too have a rapier, but a friend told me, that it seemed to wimpy. So i changed it to a Scimitar. It's looks so much better then a rapier, that's for sure, and it's stronger too. And as for Victoria, battle fans seemed more her type.

P.S. I haven't read the books yet, (but I have seen the movie, but understand, it doesn't compare to the book, so this will be post Twilight, pre New Moon) but I looked them up and read about them on a site. Since Victoria managed to lead a army and lasted the longest from the nomad vampires, I thought why not.

Supernatural: Why did you choose Lillith for the villain and not Azazeal or Alistair? Well I believed that the yellow-eyed demon had more of a personal connection to Sam. Whereas Lillith, I don't know. It seems to me she's more connected to Dean for some reason. She did have Dean's contract and it was his final death sight in "Yellow Fever" so that's why. And as for Alistair… I don't know… I just wanted a child like demon among the Army of Chaos.

Why did you choose Dean and not Sam? Because Dean's hotter lol. No, it just seems that he has more inner turmoil then Sam… but Dean being hotter then Sam (in my opinion) played a major part in that decision. Plus, when I decided to do this, Dean was the first hero that popped into my mind.

Wizards of Waverly Place: Why did you put these two in this? Well because I love the show, and I thought it'd be kinda cool.

Why did you decide to put Alex as a villain? Well personal I believe that she is kinda the villain of the show. I know she's good, but you have to admit, she has more evil tendencies then good. And vice versa goes for Justin.

Are you going to be base them off of the Justin and Alex from your story? Well that I don't know. I kinda want to, but then I don't. You tell me if I should.

Harry Potter: Is this Harry sixteen years into the future or no. No, this is Harry a year after the final battle.

Dante's Cove: What is Dante's Cove? Well look into it. I strongly suggest you look it up it's one of my top ten faves. I'm very surprised as too why I chose these characters though. There were a few too choose from, and trust me when I say, Grace, not exactly hero material, but I thought it'd be cool to have her in this, as well as her sister.

Okay that's it. If you have any more questions or concerns or anything at all (except flames). Please feel free to comment, and review. If you have any fights you wish to read or any suggestions, please by all means drop a message. I really hope that you've enjoyed this and I can promise you that the stories will be good. I am doing this as a series. And each part will be put in its corresponding category. Dean's will be in Supernatural; Piper's will be in Charmed, etc. so on and so forth. The first Part will be Dean's and will be posted after this trailer is finished touring the different series.


End file.
